you're everything I need and more
by everythingineedandmore
Summary: Dan Howell has come down with the YouTuber flu, and you're there to help him. As he is slowly improving you uncover all these feelings that you never knew you had for him and fear that once he's better he'll forget all about you
1. Chapter 1

You've just got home from shopping all day; you go up the first flight of stairs and place the shopping bags on the kitchen counter. You yawn and wonder into the living room. As you sit down you hear horrendous coughing coming from upstairs... You go in to see if everything is ok. As you walk up, you find out that it's coming from Dan's room. You enter it, a little panicked and worried and when you see him you couldn't believe the state he was in.

Dan was tucked up in bed with tissues all over his covers; which were rolled around his body to make a sleeping bag and to possibly hold in the warmth (even though it was perfectly warm in the flat). Dan then looked up and saw you. He smiled and you didn't know what to say.

'Oh my, Dan what's wrong, If I'd of known I would have stayed and...' Dan looks at you with those chocolate brown eyes but the colour in his face had faded and his nose had a hint of pink to it. His eyes met yours and as they did he sniffed and said 'I didn't know I was this bad, I don't think I can upload tonight', you went over to his bedside and took his hand 'you don't need to, hey look I'll get you a nice cup of warm milk and some balm to put on your chest to help your cough, ok?'

He looked at you, smiled that cute half smile and nodded. As you were leaving the room you heard him whisper 'thank you', you felt a smile occur on your face; as if a it were reflex for two words. You rushed to the kitchen and got the milk and balm for saw throats and then it suddenly struck to you, where was Phil?

As you took the milk and the balm to Dan you heard a key enter a door, 'that must be him' you thought, but dans more important right now. You went into dans bedroom and you heard Phil shout 'Dan, where are you?' You then shouted back 'in here' and you heard Phil's footsteps rush to Dan's room.

You could see the colour drain from his face as he went over to Dan and whispered 'how long have you been like this?' Dan turned to him and whispered back, 'all afternoon' Phil looked like he was about to cry... You asked him 'what's wrong?' And Phil said 'it's my entire fault, I gave him this, and I'm such an idiot.'

You touched his face and said 'it's all ok Phil, it's just a cold, I'm going to put some balm on his chest and he should improve in a couple of hours. All he needs is warmth and rest, ok?' Phil looked at you with those big blue eyes, sighed, and then, looking a little relieved, he then replied 'you're right, I'm sorry, I overreacted. I'll go and get you something to eat shall I Dan?' Dan just shook his head 'don't feel like eating, thanks.' Phil looked a little shocked since he knew Dan never turns down food, but even so he said 'ok, well I'll put out some soup and if you feel like it later I'll heat that up for you?'

Dan said 'ok, thanks'.

As Phil left, you took dans hand again and asked 'would you like me to rub this in for you?' Dan nodded and took his top off, shivering a little but then said 'I'm ok, just put the balm on, I want this cold to be gone soon'

You took a scoop of balm and gently placed it on Dan's chest moving your hand in a circular motion to rub it in, his skin felt nice against you hand... you looked up at him and met his eyes, he smiled at you that beautiful, clean, smile and you smiled back at him.

As the balm sank into his chest you asked him 'is there anything else I can get you?' He replied 'just for you to stay with me, that's all I'll ever need to recover.' You smiled, took his hand and rested your head on his chest.

**Chapter 2 is on it's way, if you enjoyed this please let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

You woke suddenly, Dan's covers were all messed up and full of tissues. It took you a moment to realise that Dan had left. You stood up and walked out of Dan's room and wandered towards the kitchen to see if Dan was there. He wasn't. You walked up the uncountable flights of stairs and shouted 'Dan?' as you went up each one, still nothing. You then went back down and walked into the living room, Dan's computer was locked and his charger plugged in. He'd been in here. You saw your phone lying on the table with a sticky note placed on it, it read: '_Hey (Y/N), didn't want to wake you but me and Phil went out for some breakfast supplies. We will be back around 12:30. Hope you're ok! Dan xx' _

You stared at this piece of paper for a while, going over each letter at least 3 times before moving. You looked at the time on your phone since Dan and Phil's apartment seemed to have little place to spot the time, it read '_12:10.' _

You thought about going back to Dan's room and cleaning up a few of his tissues, but you couldn't fine the motivation to do so. Instead, you sat down and turned on the TV. A Japanese film was on, you recognised it as '_Ponyo_,' which was actually one of your favourite films so you sat and watched it. The only thing was, was that you couldn't watch it. Why? Something else was on your mind, and that something was Dan.

...

Dan had been a friend of yours ever since you began going on the internet and chatting to people. The first time you spoke was when you first joined _Tumblr_ and needed someone to help you out with everything so you asked one of your recent followers to give you a few tips, that follower was in fact Dan. You and Dan were only 2 years apart and he said that for a beginner you had a pretty decent blog, he didn't even know you were new to the website until you said so.

Even with this, he helped you with your questions and later that day gave you his Facebook so that you two could be friends. It was only until you added him on Facebook was when you realised you recognised him from somewhere, but didn't know where. You looked on your twitter and saw a lot of your followers had a picture of him somewhere on their profile, but they also had pictures of another guy, a YouTuber named Phil Lester. You were infact a big fan of Phil and had tweeted a few pictures of him which gained you your fellow Phil fan followers.

You went onto Phil's channel and saw he had uploaded a video recently named '_Phil is not on fire' _this featured none other than Dan Howell, or Danisnotonfire. Since this video it seemed that Dan had gained popularity. You saw that Phil had left a link to Dan's channel in his description so you clicked on it and watched a few of his videos. You really enjoyed them and found them very amusing so subscribed to Dan right away. You then messaged him on Facebook that you had watched some of his videos and really enjoyed them, and that you had also subscribed to him. At this point, Dan only had around 200,000+ subscribers so he was very pleased that you had enjoyed them so much.

Through time you and Dan got to know each other better and became very good friends, he gave you his number and also got Phil to contact you as a 'Happy Birthday' present, which was the best present anyone could have ever got you! Phil and you soon enough also became friends and when it came to you needing a flat to go to uni, they were more than happy to offer you to live with them until you finished. Your identity had to be kept a secret, however, since Dan and Phil had become very popular very quickly so they didn't want you gaining hate for being friends with them and for living with them.

You did feature in a few of the liveshows, but once the ships began to start you stopped going on as much since it caused many shitstorms which you'd much rather Dan and Phil not face. As they became more popular, Phil and Dan then got an offer from BBC Radio 1 to have their own radio show, which they were over the moon with! You told them how proud you were, but were worried that you wouldn't have finished your studies in time for them to move to London to make life easier for them to get to the radio station. You had asked when they were moving to London and Phil had said 'in 2 months!' So you made sure you got your head down and saw very little of them for the next couple of weeks as you continued your studies. Once you were finished and handed everything in you were then faced with Dan and Phil asking you to move in with them in London.

You were amazed, shocked and worried about why they wanted you to do this so you had to think about it. You then talked to your family about it and thankfully, they agreed that you could go. A couple of days later you then went to Dan and told him that you could go, and he had smiled and had given you a hug, for friendliness you thought. You stayed with your parents when your graduation was happening, which by the way you got a 1st, and then hopped onto a train with most of your belongings and headed off to London. Phil had left you some money to help you get any extra food and he and Dan then met you at the train station and took you to their apartment, which was amazing and very '_Dan and Phil'_ like.

**CHAPTER 3 IS COMING SOON - please tell me what you think of it so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

This now leads back to you sitting on the couch watching the ends of '_Ponyo.'_'

The subtitles were scrolling and you heard a door shut and voices that were so familiar to you now, you heard Dan shout '(Y/N), you up?' and you shouted back 'just in the living room, one second.'

You walked out and bumped into Dan on your travels who then unexpectedly gave you a hug. You hugged him back, he smelt nice and as he let go of you, you then asked 'how are you feeling today?' He then replied, 'much better, thanks!' You smiled at him and he took your hand and guided you into the kitchen. You felt yourself blush as he squeezed your hand tighter and then you heard Phil say 'what would you like for breakfast (Y/N)?' and you then replied 'just toast will be just fine thanks.' Phil smiled and said 'okay, toast is coming up!'

You took a seat in the kitchen and Dan sat next to you, he smiled at you as he did so and you noticed his face had gained its colour back. You told him this and he squeezed your hand on the table and said 'all thanks to you!' You laughed and said 'what would you do without me, huh?' he laughed and his chocolate brown eyes met yours once more.

Phil placed the toast in front of you, and you saw that he had put on some 'Marshmallow Fluff' aswell, you ate it happily and out of the corner of your eye you saw Dan watching you.

Phil then said 'Dan, you sure you're all ok today?' and Dan smiled and said 'Yes, I still have a bit of a cold but my cough has completely gone!' Phil smiled and replied 'I'm so sorry I gave that nasty flu to you...' Dan laughed and said 'don't be daft, it wasn't your fault, it was whoever got it in the first places' fault, besides it's an in joke at the moment that only YouTubers are getting it.'

As you finished your toast you asked 'what did you want to do today?' and Phil looked out the window and said 'looks a bit nasty today, did you want to go to the cinema? That new film '_The Conjuring'_ is supposed to be good, but really scary, what do you think?' Dan replied 'I'm up for it, what about you (Y/N)?' You looked at him, blushed and said 'I'm not very good in horror movies; I get way too scared over the smallest things and scream even when nothing's happening... I don't want to be embarrassing.'

Dan and Phil looked at each other and Dan took your hand again and said 'don't worry we'll be there and if you don't want to look just hide your face and I'll whisper when it's all ok again?' You looked at him and said 'I don't want to miss half of it because I'm scared, you guys go, and I'll stay and watch a film here until you come back! It seems like you really want to see it so don't let me stop you going'

Phil laughed and said 'don't be silly, we'll see a different film, it's unfair on us to leave you while we're out having fun! How about '_The Mortal Instruments?_'

You replied with _'_Actually, can we, because I've read the books and have wanted to see it for a while?' Phil smiled and answered 'of course, Dan is that ok with you?' Dan laughed and said 'definitely, the girl in the film looks hot!' Phil laughed and you said 'you do know she's 16?' Dan then stared, speechless and put his head to the table and moaned 'why do I say these things' you and Phil laughed at him.

You stood up and went to your room to get ready and washed up in time to go. You were wearing a new white dress with small hearts on and heels, you'd gotten quite a tan this summer so the dress looked better on you than it did at the start of the summer, so you were very pleased.

As you were putting on your makeup you heard a knock on the door, you said 'come in.'

Dan walked in with his skinny black jeans and his zombie cat t-shirt you bought for him last Christmas and he said 'wow, you look very pretty.' You blushed and said 'thanks, you look very nice aswell' he smiled and sat on your bed, you could see him in your reflection as he watched you put makeup on. He then asked '(Y/N) do you like anyone?'

**CHAPTER 4 WILL HOPEFULLY BE ADDED SOON, please be sure to tell me what you think of it so far**


	4. Chapter 4

Your first thoughts were worry, shock and confusion. 'How am I supposed to answer this' you thought, 'what does he expect me to say.'

It was all very overwhelming for you.

You turned to him; his face looked puzzled but intrigued. His eyes were wide and his cheeks had gained a hint of pink to them. He looked down at this point and you wondered what he must be thinking. You were speechless; nothing was coming out of your mouth, just random noises and heavy breathing. You needed to stop this, you needed to say something.

All of a sudden Dan said 'sorry, I didn't mean to be so forward with this question, if you don't want to tell me I understand. I was just curious. I shouldn't have said anything, I'm so sorry.' You stared at him again, his face became red and his eyes went to his hands.

You said 'no, its okay, I was just a bit taken a back that you'd want to know something like that' Dan looked up at this point, his lips twitching a little, like they do when he's nervous, and he said 'yeah, I'm sorry, I thought since we were such good friends now that I could be your wingman or something' he laughed nervously and you smiled at him and said 'of course you can, I will tell you, I just need a bit of time because I don't fully know myself yet.'

Dan smiled at you and said 'yeah... I know what that's like.'

You then turned to your mirror, put a bit of powder on your nose so that it lost the shine it gets when you were nervous and said 'right, shall we go and see if Phil's ready?' Dan looked up and nodded. You smiled at him and said 'are you okay?' Dan didn't speak, his face went to his hands again and so you went over and sat next to him. You put your hand on his and said 'what's wrong? Did I do something?'

Dan looked at you and your eyes met, you went over the different colours that formed that chocolaty colour around his pupil. His eyelashes were evenly spread and the bags under his eyes had decreased since the morning. You watched his eyes as they watched yours, he leaned in to you, turning his head slightly; you knew what was about to happen yet you were confused to why it was.

Even though you knew it was about to happen, it seemed to happen unexpectedly.

His soft lips were on yours, kissing you ever so gently; yet with passion. You kissed him back and your thoughts were all over the place. His lips were warm and it felt right to be kissing him, yet so wrong since you were friends. His kiss began to get stronger as his lips were more fierce and your faces were almost touching. His hands were running through your hair and your hands were on his neck.

You didn't know what this meant, but you didn't want it to stop.

Dan was the one to finally move from your lips, your eyes were closed and when you opened them he was smiling that cheeky grin you usually see when he's in a good mood or he's with someone he enjoys the company of. You smiled back and you both burst out laughing.

You heard Phil knock and you went to the door to open it. Dans hand was still on yours and he slowly released it as you got up to open the door for Phil.

Phil came in with a small smile on his face; he was wearing similar jeans to Dan and a t-shirt with a bear on it.

Phil asked 'are we ready to go? You both look smart, should I change?' Dan laughed at him and said 'no, you're fine, I think we should be able to make the next showing if we go now don't you think?'

Phil nodded and Dan stood up and took your hand, he smiled down at you and you smiled back. He brushed a strand of hair from your face and you nudged him to say 'come on let's get going!' Dan seemed to understand so lead you to the door where Phil was waiting. Phil looked puzzled and couldn't stop looking at yours and Dan's hands, still linked and not going to budge anytime soon.

Phil rolled his eyes and Dan laughed.

As you all went to the underground tube Phil whispered something to Dan that you couldn't quite catch, Dan laughed and whispered something back. Phil then looked down at you, you smiled at him and Phil giggled because he knew you were oblivious to what they both had said to each other. You frowned and looked at Dan questioningly; Dan said 'I'll tell you later.' You nodded but couldn't help but wonder what the two boys had said.

As you got on the little train that went from one side of London to the next, Dan let go of your hand so that he could find three seats quickly. He waved to indicate he'd got some, so you and Phil went to the row that was empty and took the three seats that were available. Phil made sure that you and Dan got to sit together and Dan got out his phone and started to play '_Candy Crush.' _You watched him as he played, and all you could think about was what that kiss meant and what Phil had said to Dan on the way down here.

You thought not to question this until after the movie so that you didn't kill the good vibe between you all.

When the little train stopped for the second time, Phil indicated to Dan that we needed to get off. Dan took your hand again, his was warmer and slightly sweaty but you didn't mind too much because yours was too. You walked up Redchurch St and Phil pointed at '_The Aubin Cinema.'_ This was where you were going to see the movie. Phil sorted out the tickets and told you to put your money away since this was on him for looking after Dan so well. Dan bought popcorn for you and a separate one for him and Phil to share.

You went up the never ending stairs and looked for the right row to sit on; which was M and your seat number was 26.

It ended up being the very back row, and thankfully there were little people on it. You sat down and Dan sat next you and Phil then sat next to Dan. The adverts hadn't started yet so Dan went back to the store to get some drinks. When he came back the adverts had just begun and we talked for a while about what we expected the film to be like.

All of a sudden the screen went black and Dans arm was around your shoulders, bringing you in so that your bodies were closer together. Your breathing began to increase and you didn't know where this would lead, you didn't know if you wanted it to lead anywhere but you also didn't want to hurt Dans feelings so you told yourself to let it go until the end of the movie.


	5. Chapter 5

As the film ended and the subtitles were rolling you'd forgotten all about Dan's arm wrapped around you. You flinched and moved away slowly, so as not to offend him, but he seemed to have noticed.

Phil looked over at you and said 'that was brilliant! I'm so glad we saw it, great choice _(Y/N)_.' You smiled at him and said 'yeah, it was amazing. Thanks for the idea.'

Dan didn't say anything, you went to put your hand on his but he moved it away. You stared at him, a little worried but Phil began to get up to put his jacket on. Dan got up too and wondered down the stairs. Phil looked at you questioningly but you just shrugged in reply.

As you walked back to the '_The London Underground_' opening, Dan wasn't talking. You got on the train and Dan just sat on his phone. Phil looked worried, but he knew that Dan didn't want to talk right now and both you and Phil knew that you'd just have to wait until you got back to the flat.

You decided to go on your phone. You checked Facebook and saw a message from Dan; he'd sent it at '_14:00' _(the time in which you were at the cinema). The message said this:

"_Hey, just wanted to tell you that you've been great these past 4 years, and I hope to spend many more years with you._

_If you feel the same way of course._

_You make me happier than I ever thought I could be._

_I know you'd rather I say this to your face, and I'm sure I will. I just find it easier to tell you this way; without me feeling awkward. I plan to make your life just as happy as you've made mine._

_Love from, Dan xx_"

...

You began crying; you felt awful and just wanted to tell Dan that you felt the same way.

The fact is; you weren't sure you did.

Phil put his arm around you and Dan looked up. Most of the people's eyes were on you, they looked confused, but also concerned. Phil kept his arm around you and whispered what he had said to Dan on the way here. This just made you cry even more.

At this point, Dan stood up and walked off a stop before he needed too. Phil kept shouting for him to come back and seemed to be a little upset too. You weren't sure since your face was hidden in Phil's coat.

The tube began again and when it stopped, Phil helped you get out so that you didn't trip up. You finally stopped crying and just walked in silence as Phil was trying to get hold of Dan to see where he was.

You had to admire their friendship, the way they worry for one another and the way they care aswell. Phil seemed seriously distracted, and kept mumbling to himself words that you simply couldn't be bothered to listen to.

You felt awful. This was your fault. If you hadn't had been so frigid in the cinema you, Dan and Phil could be walking along this street talking and laughing and you may feel differently about you and Dan becoming something more.

Your thoughts and feelings were all over the place.

Phil then said something; it took you a moment to realise he was talking to you. You looked up and said 'sorry, I didn't catch that. What did you say?'

Phil sighed and said 'once I said what I said to Dan before the cinema, he replied with something I think you should think about.' You had to think about what Phil had said, or should you say questioned to Dan before the cinema.

Phil had whispered to Dan 'do you think you can finally be _completely_ happy?'

Phil then told you what Dan had said. You smiled and hugged Phil. Phil seemed a bit shocked but hugged you back anyway. These words made you understand that you and Dan were meant to be together and that there was a chance that it would work.

It finally began to make sense. You did feel the same way about Dan.

When you let go of Phil, Dan was stood a few metres away looking at you both.

You smiled at him and said 'Dan, I do love you. And I'm not just saying it, I'm sorry I was so rigid before. I was mostly scared in terms of how it would all work out and I'm sorry.'

Dan ran over to you and began kissing you again, a more intense and meaningful kiss than before because this time you both wanted it. You both were happy. You both had someone who was _everything you needed and more_.

What changed your mind? Dan's answer to Phil was 'she makes me happier than I ever thought I could be, I don't want to be with anyone else and I love her.'

**I don't know if this is a really cheesy ending or not, please let me know if you wanted me to extend it and not leave it there and also provide me with any ideas that you may have wanted to happen!**


End file.
